


Enlaces

by Pipezinha



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A few selfish relatives, Crossdresser and transgender, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family's love, Honeymoon, M/M, Parentlock, Rutherford clan, Teasing, Tons of romantism and declarations of true love, hints of homophobia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Os preparativos e a cerimônia do casamento duplo: Sherlock & John e Mycroft & Lestrade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preparativos

Sherlock não se cansava do fascínio que era seu filho. John amava poder ver o bebê crescer e se desenvolver, mas quando ele lia os registros que Sherlock mantinha sobre o Junior, duvidava que um dia ele entendeu como uma vida podia ser tão incrível.

 

-Quero só ver quando o bebê puder experimentar comida. Aí sim, você vai virar um Doutor Frankenstein pior que o Ronald.

 

Os olhos de Sherlock até brilharam (“ _novas texturas, sabores e cheiros_ ”) mas ele manteve o rosto impassível.

 

-Você já decidiu o que vai fazer depois que a sua Pós com o doutor Byngton acabar? Vai ser cirurgião freelancer ou tentar entrar na equipe de um hospital grande?

 

-Se eu entrar na equipe de um hospital grande não terei tempo livre para você e os casos. E um cirurgião com sono não é uma boa pedida. Mas nunca se ouviu falar de um médico freelancer. Pelo menos não numa metrópole.

 

-Profissões únicas no mundo não é algo estranho nessa casa... - Sherlock piscou para ele.

 

-Tenho até Novembro para decidir. Falando em decidir, eu já tinha sofrido o diabo com um casamento, porque escolhi passar por isso de novo?

 

-Por causa das suas tendências masoquistas? A solução é deixar nas mãos da minha mãe e tias. Mycroft deixou que Anthea se virasse com a irmã de Lestrade...

 

-Na prática, o que isso significa?

 

-Que você só tem que listar que comida é alérgico, que flor você não suporta, que cor você não gostaria de encarar na cerimônia. E esse batalhão de mulheres que forma a nossa família vai brincar de casamento no nosso lugar, porque elas adoram o estresse de organizar uma cerimônia.

 

-Simples assim?

 

-A nossa parte é tirar as medidas do terno. Você quer casar de meio fraque? Branco ou preto?

 

-Mycroft vai fazer o quê?

 

-Gregory e ele vão se casar de preto, somente os detalhes em cores. O que foi?

 

-Estou tentando imaginar você de fraque branco. E estou gostando. Vai combinar com seu cabelo.

 

Sherlock odiava não ser moreno como Lestrade, porque nessas horas em que ele sentia as orelhas quentes, sabia que estava corando feito um garotinho. John sorriu abertamente e decidiu:

 

-Já casei de preto. Vamos de branco, dessa vez. Que tal, Junior? Você vai estar andando no casamento dos seus papais?

 

O bebê de três meses sorriu da sua cadeirinha de balanço. Sherlock pegou o controle remoto da cadeira.

 

-Se Nina não tivesse nos mandado, eu nunca imaginaria que houvesse cadeirinhas automáticas...

 

-O mundo da tralha para crianças é vasto, querido. Já andei dando uma olhada no catálogo. Graças a Deus não somos consumistas.

 

Desde o começo do ano, Therese estava se preparando para a fertilização. Após os exames e aprovação da sua saúde, ela veio a Londres para se submeter à parte final. Ronald explicou a ela e aos pais.

 

-Agora vamos fazer diferente do que foi feito com Sherlock, John e Nina porque a Therese é irmã do Greg. Eu vou fertilizar um óvulo dela com o sêmen do Mycroft e vou utilizar uma célula tronco do Greg para gerar um embrião com o material retirado do Mike.

 

-Mas daí não vamos saber qual técnica deu certo, doutor Frankenstein.

 

-Aí que tá a beleza da coisa, seus incrédulos. Eu posso ser um cientista louco, mas eu também gosto de poesia abstrata. Que o método funciona, já é provado. Não fui eu quem criou, então não preciso provar nada. Apenas observar os resultados.

 

-Será que vão vingar os dois?

 

-É uma possibilidade, mas não é certeza.

 

Qual não foi a surpresa de todos os envolvidos ao saber que não só os dois embriões se firmaram, mas eram DUAS MENINAS? Mycroft não conseguia parar de sorrir diante do ultrassom, enquanto Greg ria e chorava ao mesmo tempo. Mas a reação do clã Rutherford foi impagável:

 

-Tinha que ser o Mycroft mesmo. Ele fala do Sherlock, mas ele gosta de se exibir muito mais. DUAS!!

 

-Vocês ficaram falando de material genético importado, mas o japonês não virou, o escocês do Watson não virou, olha aí, da França vira. Tivemos que voltar às raízes.

 

-Mas vão à merda. Duas meninas!!

 

John ria diante daquela comoção toda. Sentiu um conhecido aperto no coração e uma leve inveja de seus cunhados. Olhou para o Junior rolando no chiqueirinho e tentou imaginar como ele seria em forma de uma garota. Sacudiu a cabeça.

 

-Não, parceirinho, melhor assim. Como menina, você ia ser muito linda e eu ia querer fuzilar cada garoto que esticasse o olho pra cima de você. E nem estou falando do outro ser ciumento dessa casa. Cristo, Sherlock já tem ciúmes da prima, imagine de uma filha!! Agora estou com dó dessas meninas, filhas de Mycroft Holmes, o rei da vigilância.

 

Uma decisão prática que Mycroft tomou: fazer a cerimônia em Londres para que o sistema hoteleiro de Wiltshire não entrasse em colapso. E para a segurança de sua vasta família fosse assegurada. O clã Rutherford reservou um hotel inteiro para caber todo mundo que foi convidado. Nanny gostaria que o casório fosse feito em sua casa mas as noras concordaram que era melhor não ter trabalho com o pós-festa.

 

Harriet ligou para o John:

 

-Uns primos Watson querem ser convidados. Acho que é mais por conta da boca livre que por amor à família.

 

-Não fizeram questão de vir no meu primeiro casamento, porque se dariam ao trabalho de vir para o segundo?

 

-Para fofocar entre os vizinhos que nossa família é degenerada, que os dois filhos do nosso pai são gays?

 

-Pois então que o façam sem encher a pança às minhas custas. Não, Harry, de pensamentos homofóbicos já basta a mãe do Greg, que está fazendo novenas para o casamento não se realizar. E nem católica ela é. - John sorriu ao ouvir a irmã gargalhar do outro lado da linha – Você ri, mas deve ser muito chato para os Lestrades essa intolerância dela.

 

Chato não conseguia abranger todo o constrangimento que a família Lestrade sentia. Todos eles estavam muito felizes, Therese brilhava gerando as sobrinhas, os outros parentes e amigos mais próximos convidados fofocavam alegremente sobre o que esperavam desse novo casamento do Gregory... e a mãe dele só rolava os olhos, não querendo tomar parte em nada daquilo.

O velho René Lestrade foi se aguentando enquanto pode, porque ele não queria brigar com a esposa. Ele sabia que se começasse a argumentar, várias coisas poderiam aproveitar a oportunidade e vir à tona. Mas pelo bem dos filhos e dos netos, ele teve que intervir.

 

-Katie, isso não pode continuar. Você não pode boicotar o casamento do nosso filho.

 

-Por que não? Nem é um casamento de verdade. Dois homens não podem se casar, não me importa o que vocês pensam.

 

-Katherine Lestrade, por que diabos você vai dar munição para a família daquela destrambelhada da Sheryl continuar falando mal do nosso Greggy? Ele já não sofreu o suficiente? Agora que ele finalmente vai poder colocar a cabeça no travesseiro sossegado, ao lado de uma pessoa que valoriza ele como ele é, que não está interessado no dinheiro dele, que pode protegê-lo e ampará-lo na velhice, você fica aí, com frescuras de “o que vão dizer por aí?” Mulher, por favor, estamos velhos! Não devemos mais satisfação a ninguém, muito menos à família fofoqueira da nossa ex-nora. Não vou te obrigar a aprovar seu novo genro, mas seja gentil com a família do Mycroft. Seja gentil com o nosso filho, que até agora viveu só para agradar aos outros!! Experimente a porra do vestido!! - e saiu de casa, batendo a porta.

 

Foi o tempo dele ir para a casa de Therese, o telefone dela tocou. Quando ela abriu a porta para deixar o pai entrar, avisou:

 

-Mamãe mandou avisar que o vestido está meio largo na cintura, mas ela vai usar um cinto de tecido pra disfarçar. Ela não quer que aperte porque ela quer comer bem na festa.

 

Pai e filha ficaram se olhando durante alguns minutos até começarem a rir. Ao levar o pai para a cozinha para tomarem um chá, ela comentou:

 

-Você brigou com ela, não foi? Essa família não sabe resolver nada numa boa...

 

-Estou vendo há quase seis meses ela de cara amarrada, dando coice até na sombra por causa desse casamento e da sua gravidez. Precisei me posicionar porque já deu, não é? Greg merece todo nosso apoio pra compensar o que lhe vai faltar lá fora. Posso ser velho mas não sou burro. Muito menos cego. Sei como tratam os gays por aí.

 

-Paizinho, eu sempre te amei, mas agora mais do que nunca, sinto muito orgulho de ser sua filha. Não sei como o Greg se casar com um homem afeta suas convicções, mas esse apoio que você está dando me emociona muito. E me ensina muito sobre paternidade em relação aos meus próprios filhos.

 

-Não vou negar que eu acho meio estranho esse negócio de dois homens juntos. Nem quero imaginar como deve ser entre quatro paredes. No começo eu até ficava meio constrangido ao ver os dois se beijando. Mas seu irmão sorri com muito mais frequência, o olhar dele brilha como se fosse um adolescente, que pai eu seria não enxergando o quanto o Mycroft faz bem para o meu filho? Danem-se as convenções, o que o mundo julga “normal”, diabos levem a opinião alheia. Interessa a mim a felicidade da minha família. E você gerando as sobrinhas também parece iluminada, Therese.

 

-É um pouco cansativo, gêmeas na minha idade. Mas ao mesmo tempo é um sonho realizado. Nem eu acredito às vezes... Será que vão ser morenas iguais a nós ou ruivas igual ao Mycroft?

 

-Vão ser muito lindas, de qualquer forma. E muito amadas, tendo os pais que tem. É esquisito, uma tia gerando as sobrinhas, mas ao mesmo tempo é muito família. Eu acho que o mundo não sabe mais o que significa “formar laços familiares”.

 

-Paizinho, hoje você está muito filósofo. - Therese se levantou para beijar os cabelos brancos e levar as xícaras para a pia – Mas é isso mesmo, hoje ninguém mais tem noção de família como tribo, onde todo mundo se cuida e se protege. É uma pena. A família do Mycroft, eles são meio esnobes e até secos, se comparar com a nossa, mas eles são um grupo coeso.

 

René riu:

 

-Deu pra perceber pelo convite: “O Clã Rutherford tem o prazer de convidá-los para os enlaces de seus filhos muito estimados...”

 

\- “... Sherlock E Mycroft, filhos de Violet Rutherford & Siger Holmes, com John Watson, filho de Emma & James Watson e Gregory Michel Lestrade, filho de Katherine & René Lestrade a se realizar...” céus, Watson, eu deveria ter escrito esses convites de casamento!! Mais um pouco de pompa e pareceria que são os herdeiros da Coroa Britânica se casando.

 

John ainda estava corado de satisfação justamente com a suntuosidade do convite. Pigarreou:

 

-Suas primas capricharam mesmo na confecção destes...

 

-Hein? O estilo de escrever está entre minha avó e meu tio James. - Sherlock parou para observar o rosto do noivo, depois deu de ombros. - Tudo bem, eu não queria tomar parte nisso, se te agradou, para mim não faz diferença. Para o meu irmão também deve estar tudo de acordo, só sobra para o pobre do meu cunhado arcar com a esnobice.

 

-Greg aguenta, pode ficar tranquilo. Nem acredito que Ronald me convidou para trabalhar na clínica.

 

-Era óbvio, depois do show de perícia que você deu no parto do John William. Agora que você fez uma especialização com um renomado cirurgião então... Você pode até achar que é um favor, mas Ronald é calculista. Ter você no quadro da clínica, mesmo sendo um “cirurgião consultor” é um ótimo chamariz para aumentar a clientela. John, seja sincero, você não se importa mesmo que a tia Ruby seja nossa madrinha de casamento?

 

-Nina é a nossa fada madrinha, ela sabe disso. Se ela declinou do convite, pedindo que a sua tia Ruby fosse convidada no lugar algum motivo forte tem.

 

-Nosso casamento vai virar palanque de ativismo gay...

 

-Não creio. Mas se algumas patadas em luvas de pelica forem dadas, eu vou adorar. Muitas pessoas vão estar lá com seus preconceitos guardadinhos, porque elas querem aparecer ao lado de celebridades convidadas e comer bem, mesmo que seja às custas de quem elas desprezam. Pois então que paguem o preço!!

 

Sherlock se aproximou de John e puxou-o pela cintura.

 

-Humm... Capitão Watson nervosinho... Gosto disso... - desceu os lábios pelo cabelo, orelha e sussurrou – eu sei como acalmá-lo... - lambeu a volta do pavilhão – será que ele permite?

 

John estava arrepiado até o último pelo, mas manteve a voz firme:

 

-Prossiga, Holmes... Eu me interesso e muito pelas habilidades demonstradas pelos meus subordinados.

 

Sherlock soltou John, que estranhou a princípio, depois sorriu, ao ver que o noivo começava a desabotoar a camisa.

 

-Strip-tease?

 

-Quase. - Num movimento, Sherlock baixou a calça e as boxers, virou-se de costas e abaixou a camisa nos ombros. Segurando-a, começou a rebolar dentro dela, observando as reações de Watson pelo espelho.

 

John tirou o suéter, a camisa e a camiseta branca, abriu o botão da calça e o zíper, agarrou o corpo maior travando os movimentos, uma das mãos segurando o peito, a outra descendo pela virilha.

 

-Gosto dos seus métodos de pacificação, Holmes. - não conseguiu reprimir um gemido quando a sua perdição rebolou procurando fricção maior além do zíper – mas você tem uma bunda muito atrevida que precisa aprender quem manda aqui.

 

-Sim, capitão. Mostra pra ela...

 

-Quer que eu mostre, né, safado? Incline-se na poltrona e abra as pernas. AGORA!!

 

Sherlock obedeceu com as pernas trêmulas. Ah, aquela voz de comando...

 

N/A: Calma, gente, a lua-de-mel vem depois. Um finalzinho com o “militar kink” só pra dar um aperitivo. Vamos pra cerimônia 09/07/2016.

 


	2. A Cerimonia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confesso que eu não sou uma pessoa dada ao romantismo. Mas quando eu resolvo escrever uma história romântica, eu exagero. Desculpem o coma glicêmico.

 

 

Para alguns o ano se arrastou, para outros o tempo voou. Mas já era Dezembro e o casamento duplo dos Holmes ia acontecer. O hotel começou a se encher de parentes.

 

Os Lestrades vieram conhecer a nova casa do Greg.

 

-Nossa, que enorme!! Vai se perder aqui dentro, irmão.

 

-Já me perdi uma vez – riu ele – mas meu caminho agora é fácil aqui dentro: cozinha, quarto, garagem, quartinho das tralhas em cima da garagem.

 

-Quantos quartos tem? - perguntou Andrew.

 

-Quatro. O nosso quarto, o das gêmeas, um para cada um de vocês, quando vocês quiserem vir.

 

O rostinho da Sophie até brilhou. Greg sorriu um pouco mais. Sua filha não ia querer ficar longe das irmãs por muito mais tempo.

 

-Vocês ganharam muitos presentes para a casa nova?

 

-Não. Os parentes que não puderam vir se propuseram a comprar presentes, mas Mycroft sugeriu que doassem o dinheiro para alguma causa e nos enviassem o recibo.

 

-Muito nobre da parte dele – disse Therese.

 

-Sim, e também tem aquela parte que teve medo que dessem algo horrendo, que não combinasse com o resto da casa. - todos riram da tirada.

 

-O hotel está cheio de Rutherfords... Nosso pessoal coube num andar só.

 

-Minha sogra está hospedada com Sherlock e John, porque ela não consegue ficar longe do neto. Mas ela pediu para perguntar se vocês gostariam de tomar um chá com ela e Siger amanhã à tarde.

 

-Sim, será um prazer. - respondeu René – Vamos finalmente conhecer o famoso filho de Sherlock Holmes.

 

A mãe de Lestrade não falou nada, ainda observando os detalhes da nova casa do filho.

 

John e Greg foram dormir no hotel. Watson tentava disfarçar, mas estava irradiando satisfação. Sua irmã ia comparecer ao casamento junto com alguns primos Watsons. Seus ex-companheiros de exército, que formavam o time de rugby amador, assim como o médico e a enfermeira que dividiam a pequena clínica com ele.

 

-De repente, tenho mais gente convidada e querida do que no meu primeiro casamento, o tradicional. - ria ele, feliz.

 

O médico e a esposa vieram cumprimentá-lo:

 

-Vou sentir sua falta, John.

 

-Eu sei que também vou, mas na prática, é o melhor a se fazer. Eu já estava faltando muito, deixando você na mão. Trabalhando com o Ronald, na clínica Rutherford, como cirurgião consultor, vai me dar toda liberdade possível para continuar auxiliando Sherlock, cuidar das necessidades do Junior e não abandonar a profissão por inteiro. Se você precisar de mim numa emergência, Stephen, pode me ligar.

 

-Nervoso, John? - perguntou Thalya.

 

-Ansioso. Eu quero que a cerimônia acabe logo e a festa comece. E ao mesmo tempo, queria eternizar este momento pra sempre. Rostos amigos, gente feliz, meu melhor amigo e amor da minha vida trocando votos comigo... Se for um sonho, não quero acordar nunca mais dele.

 

-Meu Deus, Stephen. Precisamos frequentar mais casamentos gays!! Os outros não são tão românticos assim. - Thalya brincou, tentando disfarçar a emoção. - Vamos nos sentar, porque borrar a maquiagem ANTES dos votos é muito embaraçoso.

 

Sophie estava ansiosíssima por outros motivos. Ela ia estar no mesmo ambiente que Nina e seu marido Yoshihiro! Se ela não virasse um vegetal risonho, talvez até conseguisse um autógrafo do músico. Andrew ria da euforia da irmã.

 

-É só pedir para o papai ou para nosso padrasto. Somos da família agora.

 

Mais convidados foram se acomodando, mais família entrando, até o casal Harayashi chegar, Yoshihiro carregando Hide e Nina com John William no colo, os bebês de 13 meses muito elegantes em seus terninhos. Quando todos os convidados estavam sentados, Violet e Siger entraram. Os noivos Holmes estavam à porta. O quarteto de cordas contratado para essa parte da cerimônia começou a tocar A Thousand Years, de Christina Perri, escolha de John.

 

Calmamente eles caminharam até seus respectivos noivos, que sorriam ainda mais, apreciando a elegância de seus pares. Entrelaçando os dedos, os quatro se postaram em frente aos três representantes da Igreja Anglicana convidados: o capelão da Polícia Metropolitana, o Arcebispo de Londres e o Padre de Malmesbury, Wiltshire, trazido pela Nanny. O Arcebispo de Londres, representando o governo britânico, antes de começar, “lembrou” que legalmente, o casamento entre pessoas do mesmo sexo na Inglaterra tinha entrado em vigor em Março de 2014 e a decisão da Igreja Anglicana em liberar seus membros para abençoar essas uniões em 2016. (¹)

 

-Portanto, essas duas uniões que celebraremos hoje, diante de vocês, tem respaldo legal E religioso, só para constar.

 

Algumas pessoas vestiram a carapuça, ficaram vermelhas e começaram a rir baixinho, embaraçadas.

 

-Por favor, John Watson, seus votos.

 

Watson pigarreou, virou Sherlock de frente para ele, segurou suas mãos e começou:

 

-Eu, John Hamish Watson, assumo o compromisso aqui, diante de nossos parentes e amigos, de continuar sendo sua sombra, te obrigando a comer, a dormir em horas decentes, velando pela sua vida enquanto você se arrisca sem piscar, te amando e achando que você é a coisa mais maravilhosa que me aconteceu em toda a minha vida por todo o sempre, até que a morte nos separe.

 

Sherlock ficou vermelho, mas não conseguia parar de sorrir. Até John deu um puxãozinho em uma das mãos e ele se lembrou que tinha que falar os SEUS votos. E com uma voz até firme pela emoção que sentia, falou:

 

 **-** Eu, William Sherlock Scott Holmes, assumo o compromisso, diante de nossos parentes, amigos e de nosso filho, de continuar acordando todos os dias maravilhado que você me escolheu, entre todas as pessoas do mundo, para dividir um apartamento e uma vida. Assumo também que você é a bússola e o leme desse meu barco que andava sem rumo, se arriscando ao naufrágio sem se importar com nada e que apesar de eu ainda não entender bem essas emoções todas, eu assumo que te amo, que foi amor à primeira vista e que espero que continue sendo amor até à última. Que quando meus olhos se fecharem de vez, John Watson, a sua imagem seja a última coisa que eu veja.

 

Assim que o padre de Wiltshire declarou-os casados, os olhares se voltaram para o outro casal esperando. Mycroft ergueu o queixo, suspirou e segurou as mãos do Greg. Olhando fixamente para os olhos castanhos do noivo, proclamou em voz alta e firme:

 

-Eu, Mycroft Edward Phillip Rutherford Holmes, juro, diante das testemunhas aqui presentes, diante de Deus e da Inglaterra, aceitá-lo como meu marido, Gregory Lestrade, amá-lo, respeitá-lo, deixá-lo ser o que e como você quiser ser, colocando todo o meu empenho pessoal na missão de fazê-lo feliz, enquanto me for permitido caminhar por esta Terra. (³)

 

-Bom, ainda bem que está contido nos seus votos. Porque eu fiquei um tempo pensando na melhor maneira de escrever os meus e percebi que, para dizer tudo que eu queria dizer a você, só cantando.

 

Murmúrios chocados e de aprovação entre os convidados. A violinista do quarteto de cordas se levantou e iniciou os primeiros acordes. Mycroft nem piscou. Continuou segurando as mãos de Greg, incentivando-o.

 

Com a voz suave mas clara e firme, Greg cantou:

 

-From this moment life has begun/ From this moment you are the one/Right beside you is where I belong/ From this moment on /From this moment I have been blessed/ I live only for your happiness/ And for your love I'd give my last breath/From this moment on… (A partir deste momento, a vida começou/ A partir deste momento você é o único/ Ao seu lado é onde eu pertenço/ Deste momento em diante/ A partir deste momento eu fui abençoado/ a viver apenas pela sua felicidade/ E pelo seu amor eu daria meu último suspiro/ Deste momento em diante…) (²)

 

Qual não foi a surpresa de John ao ver Sherlock murmurando a música.

 

-Você! - sussurrou Watson – você ensaiou com ele!

 

Sherlock ficou rosado, mas sorriu, concordando com a cabeça. Ele queria ver o irmão se emocionar.

 

Os olhos cinzas se embaçaram quando Greg parou de cantar para proclamar a parte final:

 

-… e eu juro, de todo meu coração, estar sempre lá. Juro estar ao seu lado na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, para o melhor e para o pior, sempre, até depois da morte, meu querido. Porque agora que eu encontrei minha alma gêmea, nem a eternidade vai te separar de mim.

 

Alguém praguejou alto entre os convidados, mas qualquer comentário, risinho ou gracejo foi abafado pelas palmas, que começaram na ala dos Rutherfords. O clã inteiro estava em pé, aplaudindo. O arcebispo, o padre e o capelão estavam de boca aberta ainda, quando Mycroft pigarreou, para eles voltarem ao normal e terminar com a cerimônia. Ele tinha uma reputação a zelar, oras. Imagine chorar no seu próprio casamento?

 

Thalya, no seu assento, enxugava os olhos e sussurrava para o marido:

 

-Stephen, definitivamente, precisamos ir a mais casamentos gays. Em qual casamento há cenas de amor feito essa?

 

Ele engoliu o nó na garganta e gracejou:

 

-Tão gay feito essa, difícil. - e se encolheu diante do tapão da esposa.

 

Com os casais já com as alianças nos dedos, o Arcebispo proclamou:

 

-Eu vos declaro casados. Podem beijar os noivos!!

 

Ao se dirigirem para o outro salão maior, para a recepção, Sophie ainda estava maravilhada com o romantismo do seu pai. Kathy apertava o braço do esposo:

 

-Aquele no altar era mesmo o nosso filho?

 

-Era. Mas as pessoas não iam aceitar que ele fosse tão sensível e amoroso, então ele mostrava só um pouco. Você nunca leu nas entrelinhas, Kathy? Agora ele pode ser como ele quiser, que o povo só vai achar que ele está sendo gay, quando na verdade ele está sendo humano por inteiro. Como Mycroft disse, ele está livre.

 

O salão estava enfeitado com rosas e tulipas vermelhas, mas nas mesinhas haviam vasos de violetas mescladas. As cores primordiais eram vermelho e dourado, harmoniosamente combinados com branco, como para lembrar que estavam ali para festejar as bodas e aproveitar a proximidade do Natal.

 

Nanny se sentou numa mesa bem ao centro, de frente para o palco. Os noivos vieram beijá-la, Nina se sentou com os bisnetos ali por perto, a banda esperando para começarem. Tia Ruby bateu com a colher numa taça de champanhe e subiu ao palco, muito elegante em seu vestido longo, cabelo trançado, maquiagem e barba.

 

-Muito boa tarde, familiares e amigos. Confesso que quando Wilhelmina passou a honra de ser madrinha de casamento para mim, fiquei surpreso, depois assustado. Eu estou tão acostumado com uma vida reclusa que ainda hoje é meio difícil me expor dessa forma, mesmo em ambiente familiar. Mas enquanto me ajudava a redigir o discurso de casamento, Nina foi me questionando sobre algumas coisas, nós filosofamos sobre outras e ela tinha muita razão em me fazer a madrinha desse casamento duplo, entre pessoas que se amam. Para alguns de vocês, rótulos são necessários para um entendimento: eles são gays, talvez bi, eu sou um travesti velho, coisas assim. Mas uma pergunta que Nina me fez foi: ' _tia, se fosse nos dias de hoje, você se casaria com a tia Tracy, mesmo podendo se casar com um homem?_ ' E eu nem precisei pensar muito para responder que sim, se Tracy me quisesse hoje, eu me casaria com ela, porque eu não casei porque eu não tinha alternativa ou por medo da solidão. Eu me casei com a minha melhor amiga, com a pessoa que me entendia melhor no mundo, com quem eu podia conversar, rir, ser eu mesmo, independente dos genitais que eu ou ela carregávamos. E é muito GRATIFICANTE estar aqui, hoje, vendo meus sobrinhos fazendo o mesmo. Escolhendo pessoas que os aceitam como eles são, enxergando suas qualidades e defeitos, para além de “buracos a serem preenchidos”. Amar alguém, escolher se casar com esse alguém, do tipo mesmo 'até que a morte nos separe', parece uma coisa imensa, grandiosa, que vai te devorar – e tia Ruby arregalou os olhos de terror – mas na verdade é algo muito simples: você descobre que alguém especial te acha tão especial quanto e o mundo se torna algo medíocre, que não vale a pena. Nós somos os Rutherfords. - Ela levantou a taça. - Obrigada por terem vindo.

 

Risos espocaram. Um primo gritou:

 

-Porra, Sherlock, deveria ter sido VOCÊ lá na frente!! Teria sido um discurso mais divertido.

 

John segurou suas mãos, para que elas não se levantassem em resposta ao gracejo, ele mesmo rindo da lembrança. Parecia vinda de uma outra vida, de tão distante. Ele olhou para o salão, com cores natalinas, um tom de nobreza inglesa, percebeu (e agradeceu mentalmente) que as primas Rutherford haviam colocado Harriet e a namorada sentadas em um grupo de mesas com o detalhe das cadeiras em tom diferente. Sutilmente, os garçons sabiam que bebida alcoolica não passaria por aquele grupo ( _“Ainda há viciados na família, John, não se preocupe e deixe com a gente”_ ).

 

Watson olhou para o líder da banda, Mycroft também, e ambos viram quando ele acenou com a cabeça dando a entender que ia começar a tocar, iniciando a valsa para os noivos dançarem com as mães. Mas qual não foi a surpresa quando Yoshihiro tirou uma caixa de violino debaixo da mesa, o primo Thomas saiu do seu lugar também e subiram ao palco. Antes de se sentar ao piano, Thomas (filho da tia Ruby) anunciou ao microfone:

 

-Uma das coisas mais divertidas de fazer parte da minha família é fazer surpresa. Ainda mais quando o Whatsapp da família é uma rede de intrigas maior e melhor que a CIA. O japa e eu compomos a valsa dos noivos em segredo durante este ano inteiro, com um certo auxílio do meu irmão Gabriel e ninguém ficou sabendo. É, Greg, você achou que só você ia surpreender o Mike? - Thomas deu uma risadinha - Por favor, mães, vamos começar com o Mycroft e o Gregory.

 

Violet se levantou, Mycroft se curvou em frente a ela e a enlaçou. Greg estendeu a mão para a mãe. Kathy ficou tensa durante a troca de pares, mas ninguém falou nada.

 

Harriet se levantou para dançar com John, mas Violet se sentou. Todo mundo ficou parado, espantado, até que Siger se levantou e foi à frente do palco pedir o microfone:

 

-Já que é a noite das surpresas, vamos à mais uma. Como pai, eu ia sair prejudicado por não ter filha e não ter com quem dançar. - assovios e risadas – Eu me queixei sobre isso com minha esposa e ela me disse quase a mesma coisa que minha cunhada Ruby: “é um casamento gay, você pode dançar com alguém que você ama, sem se preocupar com o sexo dele.” Não vou dizer, como muitos pais idiotas fazem, que eu tenho um filho preferido. Mas Mycroft era muito inteligente e desapegado, desde a infância. Ele buscava sempre a excelência, desde pequenino e procurava copiar a mãe. Foi somente quando William chegou que eu pude realmente experimentar as emoções de ser pai. Comigo ele aprendeu muita coisa, mesmo que ele tenha deixado de lado em favor de outras. Mas dançar eu sei que ele continua gostando.

 

Sherlock se aproximou com suas passadas longas e abraçou Siger chorando. Ele queria dizer que sentia muito por ter deletado as coisas que seu pai tinha lhe ensinado, mas não podia, porque para ele eram noções básicas e portanto, inúteis. Mas John tinha lhe ensinado algo importante, que ele podia usar agora. E olhando nos olhos azuis inocentes e amáveis de Siger Holmes, Sherlock declarou:

 

-Sempre, meu pai. Eu te amo muito, mesmo quando eu não demonstro ou digo.

 

-Eu sei, filho meu. Pronto?

 

-Quando o senhor quiser. - E deixou o pai conduzí-lo, como quando era criança e estava aprendendo a dançar, Siger ainda sendo mais alto que ele, fácil se perder na lembrança de infância.

 

Harriet fungou e reclamou:

 

-Meu Deus, vocês vão matar um até o final desse casamento. Essa valsa não é igual à do Mycroft...

 

-Não. - John informou – é uma das composições de Sherlock agora. Chama-se “Bem-vindo, John”.

 

-Sério que ele compõe música clássica com seu nome? Que coisa gay!!

 

-Não é só “com meu nome”. É inspirada em mim. É romântico, me serve e oh, estamos num casamento gay, veja você que coincidência.

 

Eles riram. E dessa vez não houve troca de pares. Só antes de se sentarem para começar a servir o almoço, o Junior quis dançar também. Então os pais com crianças pequenas vieram ao centro rodar um pouquinho.

 

Os noivos começaram a circular entre as mesas, para fotos oficiais (e não oficiais) com amigos e familiares. O comissário reclamando com Greg:

 

-Diabos, Lestrade, você sempre teve uma voz clara e forte de comando, mas eu nunca imaginei que fosse tão afinada!

 

-Tive uma banda quando adolescente, senhor. É bom saber que algumas habilidades não ficam perdidas mesmo depois de muito tempo sem uso.

 

-Escorreu suor masculino dos olhos de muito macho naquela hora. - brincou Dimmock. - É o tipo da coisa que seria legal fazer para sua noiva, mas você não faz por medo da ridicularização.

 

-A única vez que eu tentei cantar uma música romântica para minha ex-mulher ela riu e disse pra parar de idiotice. Então eu cantava baixinho para nossa filha. Acabei estragando a Sophie.

 

-Não creio. Sophie vai achar seu próprio Greg. Você não é o único romântico no mundo. Nem o último.

 

Com uma paciência que não era dele, Sherlock estava sendo sequestrado pelos primos para fotos com a família, Watson deixou e foi cumprimentar os próprios familiares:

 

-Bom ver vocês.

 

-Sim, entramos em contato com a Harriet porque o Junior precisa conhecer seu lado escocês.

 

“ _Sim, o Junior precisa. Minha filha não precisava. O dinheiro dos Rutherford nem pesou nessa preocupação” -_ pensou John. Mas não ia estragar o dia mais lindo da sua vida com isso. Sherlock ia por seus primos interesseiros no devido lugar rapidinho.

 

De repente, Nina subiu ao palco e pegou o microfone:

 

-Como era de uma cantora americana, nossa avó não conhece a música que o quarteto interpretou na entrada dos noivos. Daí, eu conversei com meu marido maravilhoso, ele topou, a banda vai permitir que a gente ocupe o palco dois minutinhos para, além de mostrar a música para Nanny, ainda faça uma apresentação para uma fã que desde a hora em que eles entraram está tentando chegar perto mas está muito envergonhada pra isso. Sophie, a gente não morde não.

 

Todos riram e a garota ficou vermelha. E o coraçãozinho de fangirl começou a acelerar. Mas era verdade. Yoshihiro e os membros do La Folie subiram ao palco e pegaram seus respectivos instrumentos, mas Toshiro segurou a mão da Nina.

 

-Ah, não. Eu não vou pagar esse mico em público e...

 

-O Greg te ajuda!! - gritou um dos primos.

 

-Oh, céus... - gemeu Sherlock – meu casamento vai virar um karaokê familiar. John? Onde você vai?

 

-Eu sempre ajudo as donzelas em perigo, ainda mais esta aqui. - respondeu o marido, pegando o microfone. - Vamos lá, eu gosto da música, eu sei cantá-la, vamos tentar não desafinar muito para sua avó entender.

 

Depois de duas músicas, La Folie desceu para continuar aproveitando a festa, deu autógrafos para os convidados, Sophie ganhou um beijo de cada integrante, pode pegar Hide no colo e realmente, virou um karaokê familiar. Um tio ou primo sempre estava com o microfone na mão, cantando. Numa família musical feito os Rutherfords, impossível não acontecer isso. Juntando com uma família que adorava uma zueira como os Lestrades, óbvio que ia terminar assim. Com amigos exibidos de todos os lados, melhor final de festa!!

 

A senhora Hudson veio se despedir de “seus meninos” e eles aproveitaram a desculpa de levá-la para casa para sair. O Junior estava cochilando no colo da avó Violet e ele ia para Wiltshire com todo mundo durante a lua-de-mel dos pais.

 

-É o melhor momento para a nossa saída. - John estendeu o cotovelo para a amada senhora se apoiar enquanto eles andavam.

 

-Eu não queria atrapalhar o momento de vocês...

 

-Bobagem. Estamos nesse moedor de nervos faz uma semana. Precisamos descansar para a viagem! - cortou Sherlock – Deus! Finalmente acabou e eu vou pra casa, sem meus pais e nenhum outro parente!

 

-Bom, ele até que aguentou bem até agora. Vamos dar o devido desconto. - riu Watson e a senhora Hudson concordou com a cabeça.

 

-Sim, ele foi paciente até demais... mas foi um casamento muito lindo, todo mundo muito alegre, surpresas boas acontecendo o tempo todo...

 

-Família, senhora Hudson. - John ajudou-a a se acomodar no banco traseiro e disse antes de fechar a porta – Neste casamento a diferença foram os familiares. Os Holmes e os Lestrades fecharam um cerco de proteção em torno dos filhos para demonstrar que acima de tudo, é o amor que importa. Não a opinião dos outros, a religião dos outros, as imposições dos outros.

 

-Mesmo a mãe do Lestrade fez a parte dela. - Sherlock comentou, ao dar a partida.

 

-Boa viagem, meninos, mesmo que seja só uma voltinha pela Europa.

 

-John não conhece a Europa direito, senhora Hudson. Vamos mostrar decentemente os lugares onde ele só sabe o nome ou que foi uma parada do exército. Daqui a dez dias estaremos de volta.

 

-Se ele conseguir ficar todo esse tempo longe do Junior, claro.

Sherlock fez beicinho, mas eles riram.

 

N/A: Pronto! Estão casados. Muito romantismo, tapas em luvas de pelica e gestos familiares. _09/07/2016._

_(¹)O casamento gay na Inglaterra começou a vigorar em 13 de Março de 2014, com o primeiro casamento sendo feito no dia 29. A Igreja Anglicana decidiu, em Janeiro de 2016, que cada paróquia pode ou não realizar um casamento entre pessoas do mesmo sexo. Não é uma decisão unanime, nem todos concordam em serem favoráveis, mas decidiu-se não fazer muito alarde contrário aos que abrirem as portas._

_(²) From This Moment, Shania Twain. Sei que ela é uma cantora canadense, não do pop britânico. Mas as pessoas românticas são abertas pro mundo..._

_(³) Praticamente um nome de rei._

 


	3. Epilogo

EPÍLOGO

 

No bar do hotel, John espera por Sherlock, bebericando uma cerveja belga e conversando com Lestrade.

 

-Sim, chegamos bem na Bélgica. Vocês vão surfar? Você é louco, Greg. Sei que era seu sonho de adolescente, surfar no Havaí, mas não. Definitivamente, tô velho pra isso. Prefiro conhecer a Europa mesmo. Boa sorte. A gente se fala. Tchau.

 

Assim que ele desligou, um homem se sentou no banquinho ao lado dele:

 

-Com licença, você é inglês, não é?

 

-Sou.

 

-Oh, céus, obrigado. Alguém que fala minha língua, nem que seja por alguns minutos. Eu estava escutando seu sotaque e... você não pode imaginar a falta que eu sinto desse sotaque britânico, amigo. Dois meses trabalhando aqui na Bélgica, só ouvindo flamengo e francês. Brian O'Connor. - e estendeu a mão.

 

-John Watson. - o médico apertou a mão estendida, agradecendo silenciosamente que o nome não foi reconhecido logo de primeira.

 

-Viagem a passeio?

 

-Sim, mais uma etapa em minha lua-de-mel.

 

-Opa, parceiro, meus parabéns! Que você e sua esposa sejam muito felizes. Eu trabalho com jóias, eis meu cartão. Se vocês quiserem nos fazer uma visita, eu vim para cá justamente para firmar uma parceria com uma joalheria, já é a segunda coleção minha que está na vitrine.

 

-Iremos, durante nossa visita à cidade. Solteiro, senhor O'Connor?

 

-Por favor, me chame de Brian. Sou. Ainda não achei ninguém para assumir tanto compromisso. E olha que eu tenho buscado em toda a parte, de todos os lados da cerca, se é que você me entende.

 

John levantou uma sobrancelha, depois sorriu:

 

-Entendo perfeitamente.

 

-E não é preconceituoso, hoje é realmente meu dia de sorte. As pessoas acham que os bissexuais são uns tarados, que pegam quem quiser e nunca ficam sozinhos, mas a verdade é que essa moeda tem dois lados: você pode ser chutado duplamente.

John riu e levantou o copo de cerveja:

 

-Sim, pode.

 

-Oh, olha só aquele pedaço de perdição moldado em quase 1,90m de homem perfeito, com cachos negros e olhos de águia. Que rosto, que corpo. Como ele anda com confiança. Hetero até a medula, com certeza.

 

-Você acha?

 

-Pode apostar. Deve pegar mulher só estalando os dedos.

 

Qual não foi a surpresa do senhor O'Connor quando o “pedaço de perdição” veio diretamente para o banquinho do Watson, se debruçando para beijá-lo e depois olhar o que ele estava bebendo.

 

-Ligou para Nina?

 

-Liguei. Acredita que o Junior está se dando muitíssimo bem com Hide, nem chorou nem chamou nossos nomes até agora? Quero essa cerveja na nossa mesa de jantar, parece boa.

 

-Sherlock, esse é Brian O'Connor, designer de joias. Senhor O'Connor, meu marido, Sherlock Holmes.

 

-Oh, mas é uma tremenda surpresa. Você é AQUELE John Watson!! Nossa, mas é um enorme prazer conhecê-los, o famoso detetive e seu blogger. Encontrar vocês na lua-de-mel mais sigilosa do planeta é realmente uma grande sorte minha!!

 

-Não é exatamente segredo, mas ninguém precisava saber o roteiro de nossa viagem. Nem tudo vai para o blog, óbvio! - Sherlock rolou os olhos, mas John pulou do banquinho e abraçou sua cintura:

 

-Vamos jantar. É uma bênção que o Junior não esteja sentindo nossa falta, veja por esse lado. Senhor O'Connor, foi um prazer. Faremos sim, uma visita à joalheria. Agora, se nos der licença...

 

-Com certeza. Aproveitem bem sua estada em Antuérpia, e parabéns pelo casamento.

 

Quando eles já estavam longe de Brian, Sherlock resmungou:

 

-Céus, John, não posso te deixar um minuto sozinho, que o povo vem te paquerar? E eu achando que seus dias de Watson-Três-Continentes tinham acabado...

 

-Você só está mau humorado porque acha que nosso filho não está sentindo nossa falta. Mas não, ele apenas está gostando de ter a mãe e o primo-irmão por perto. Nina também não ia te contar que ele está chorando e estragar nossa lua-de-mel. Quanto ao povo me paquerar, na verdade, o senhor O'Connor elogiou VOCÊ. Te chamou de “pedaço de perdição distribuído em 1,90m”.

 

-Ridículo, eu nem tenho 1,90m. E esta perdição aqui já foi encontrada. Agora ela só quer se perder nos SEUS braços, senhor meu marido.

 

-Bom saber. Enquanto você não vinha, liguei para o Greg. Ele e Mycroft chegaram bem no Havaí. Lestrade vai surfar. Acredita nisso?

 

-Por que não? Minha surpresa é o bolo fofo sedentário do meu irmão ter escolhido uma lua-de-mel num lugar cheio de sol, que ele ODEIA, com várias opções de esportes ao ar livre, que ele abomina mais ainda.

 

-Isso é amor. - brincou Watson

 

-É um perigo. - riu Sherlock. Mas daí ele ficou olhando para o marido e começou a fazer umas buscas no Google e sorriu.

 

-Descobriu o quê?

 

-Os tipos de doces que se fazem no Havaí. Viu, não é amor, é gula.

 

Enquanto isso, no paraíso havaiano, Greg estava nas suas aulas de surf, enquanto Mycroft, bem instalado na porta da varanda do quarto, aproveitando o ar condicionado e conseguindo ver o marido ao longe, trabalhava com Anthea ao telefone.

 

-É só isso mesmo, minha querida? Ainda temos meia hora até a aula de surf do Gregory terminar.

 

-Não, senhor Holmes. O que nós não poderíamos resolver era só isso. Por hoje, por favor, aproveite sua lua-de-mel.

 

-Bobagem essa necessidade de estarmos o tempo todo grudados, fazendo tudo juntos. Ele está se divertindo muito lá, naquele sol.

 

-Posso imaginar. O senhor Lestrade-Holmes é uma pessoa muito solar e ativa. Mas é Natal e eu já atrapalhei o seu feriado no ano passado.

 

-É mesmo. Vá descansar também, Anthea. Obrigado por hoje. Ligarei amanhã no mesmo horário. Se houver alguma emergência, me avise. Eu retornarei o contato logo que eu puder.

 

Quando Greg voltou para o quarto, Mycroft estava em outra poltrona, os pés estendidos num banquinho, vendo TV.

 

-Hummm… meu maridinho bem recostado, descansando. Que cor maravilhosa tem essa torta!! O que você está comendo?

 

-É cheesecake de goiaba.

 

-O que é goiaba?

 

-É uma fruta, comum nas Américas. - Mycroft estendeu o celular, com os resultados da pesquisa.

 

Greg olhou rapidamente e se debruçou, abrindo a boca. O marido cortou um pedaço da fatia que estava comendo e deu a ele. Lestrade fechou os olhos e mastigou, investigativo.

 

-Diferente. Não é ruim, mas muito suave. Você gostou? Quer que eu aprenda a fazer, se eu achar goiaba em Londres?

 

-Se você não achar, eu dou um jeito de arrumar. Eu sempre consigo o que eu quero.

 

-Uuuh, gosto disso, desse seu jeito de “eu domino o mundo”. - Greg riu – Mas agora quem vai ser o mandão aqui sou eu! Vai tirando a roupa e se preparando para perder todas as calorias da torta, que o seu marido gostoso mas salgado vai tirar o excesso de sal do corpo.

 

Mycroft engoliu o último pedaço da torta, lambeu a colher e enquanto se despia, lembrava de uma vez em que tinha discutido com a mãe sobre romantismo e cara-metades.

 

“ _-Eu nunca mais vou achar alguém que combine comigo feito a Caroline. Era um casamento de acordo com minhas ideias de romance._

 

_-Bobagem, um dia você vai encontrar uma pessoa que combina tanto com você, de uma maneira tão completa, que você vai achar até ridículo._

 

_-Romantismo, querida mamãe? Não combina com suas equações e fórmulas..._

 

_-Myke querido, às vezes o amor parece uma equação sem solução, mas é só delimitar o verdadeiro valor do x...”_

 

-Toda a sabedoria das mães com anos de casada... - riu o Holmes, se ajeitando no travesseiro. - E aqui estou eu, casado com alguém que não só não liga que meu corpo seja grande, como é tarado nele e nas malditas sardas e ainda tem prazer em cozinhar para me agradar, mesmo que isso signifique que eu vá engordar mais. Oh, Greggy...

 

-Mas já está suspirando? Cheguei, Mycroft, calma. Você não vai morrer... ainda.

 

Ao ver o corpo mais bronzeado ainda do outro, Mycroft ponderou que sim, ia morrer de tesão. Sua boca ficou cheia d'água e ele engatinhou pela cama para chegar perto daquele Adônis de cabelo grisalho que ainda estava meio molhado da ducha para lamber as gotas que rolavam pelo peito, abdomen e coxas.

 

Greg suspirou ao sentir a língua do marido. Afagando os cabelos ruivos, ele só se inclinou um pouco, expondo-se mais. Mycroft aproveitou para pegar na extensão do pênis, lambendo a volta da cabeça e seu buraquinho. O gemido de Lestrade foi tão profundo que reverberou em seu próprio pênis.

 

-Mike, meu lindo, chega de banho de língua, eu quero esse corpo enorme esparramado nessa cama agora! Quero encher minhas mãos com esse seu bundão e me enterrar nele até o talo. Deus, como eu sou tarado nesse seu traseiro.

 

-Ah, o contraste do seu corpo bronzeado com o meu...

 

-Já notei isso também. E me acende muito mais.

 

Mycroft abriu bem as pernas, exposto à língua e dentes do marido, que ia deixando uma trilha de chupadas e mordidas em sua pele clara. Ele apenas se rendeu à habilidade do outro de transformá-lo numa criatura trêmula e expectante. Mas a recompensa valia a pena. Ser empalado por aquele pau, sentir as mãos grandes e firmes de Gregory apertando sua bunda, as coxas morenas batendo nas suas. Ouvir seus grunhidos e gemidos, os palavrões e os elogios ao seu corpo e sardas. Mais do que sexo selvagem e perfeito, era um momento a ser saboreado por inteiro.

 

Depois do orgasmo duplo, o descanso.

 

-Banho depois?

 

-Por favor...

 

-Feliz Natal, amor.

 

-Feliz Natal, senhor Lestrade-Holmes. Sem querer cair no cliché, mas já se espojando nele, você é o melhor presente que eu já ganhei.

 

-Ahn – Greg fez beicinho – essa era a minha fala. O romântico da casa sou eu.

 

-Você está me contaminando... - Mycroft beijou a testa do marido, fechando os olhos. Mas já deduzindo, sem precisar ver, que seu marido resvalava para o sono sorrindo.

 

N/A: Pronto. Todo mundo casado, em lua-de-mel, prontos para a próxima batalha. 17/07/2016.

 

 


End file.
